wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weston Esterhazy
Talk To Me 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Live Chat We now have the capacity to chat live on our own irc channel, see the link "Live Tube Talk" to the left.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:11, 24 May 2007 (UTC) : Nice feature, very quick and handy way to communicate.--Weston Esterhazy 16:23, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Flamingos That page offers an important lesson for the children - especially since you just know there's gonna be a Disney film about two gay flamingos and their gay adopted baby any day now. It'll be "My Two Dads" all over again. Yipes. Anyway, I have a question for you. I want to add the Flamingo to the zoo template, but I'm not sure exactly what kind of animal it is. My gut says that flamingos are air animals, because they are birds, and gay, and therefore "flighty" air animals. But I also feel that these "splashy" gay birds might be water animals. What do you feel? I'm so confused by all of this. --thisniss 18:59, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry to ask such a long question and then answer it myself. It came to me - as if from the Lord Himself - that these wretched creatures needed their own category. So there is now a line on the template specifically for Gay Animals. Much clearer now. --thisniss 20:30, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::Glad I could help!--Weston Esterhazy 20:44, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::: :) more than you know... The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 13:42, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen's Birthday is May 13 (this Saturday) Send him a card. If you need any help, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:23, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Reverting Edits By Vandal Wikiality.com appreciates your vigilant actions against vandals, for this you have been awarded the level of "Truthiness Protector"! An award has been placed upon your user page for all to see. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, it's really shaping up to be my week and when Sean Penn gets trounced, that'll clinch it.--Weston Esterhazy 21:17, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Missedes Colbert Hey, it seems WatchTV forgot to award you Mrs. Colbert for you Arianna Huffington article, so I went ahead and fixed that. WatchTV apologizes and said he'd be your personal slave to make up for the error. --MC Esteban™ 17:38, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : WTVDB can have his freedom, that's why God allowed him to be born in America. Thanks for the fix by the way.--Weston Esterhazy 17:42, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you kind sir...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Which brings us to tonight's Featured Word: Flat Daddies --MC Esteban™ 13:53, 16 April 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the recognition!--Weston Esterhazy 17:35, 18 April 2007 (UTC) The GodTube I was so excited to see you making this page that I rudely disregarded your "UC" tag. I put a few thoughts down and a couple of links to my a couple of my "GodTube favorites," but of course you should feel free to ax anything that doesn't fit with what you're planning for this page. As I said, I just got excited because I had been hoping someone would start a page on The GodTube! It makes me laugh and laugh. Let me know if there is anything I can do to support your truthy mission with this. --thisniss 06:49, 8 April 2007 (UTC) *Glad to have you help out. I'll be working on this today and should be finished by or before close of business.--Weston Esterhazy 17:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Blessed Virgin Mary FYI the Immaculate Conception refers to the conception of Mary not Jesus. My edit may have been "odd" because I was dealing with facts.JoeMomma 00:31, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Gaysted Do you feel this would work in The DeGeneres Paradox?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *Hmmm, since the DGP is in regard to a straight mans attraction to a lesbian, I'd say there's a connection, but the only thing to be intoxicated with is the lesbian's homosinsuality. Actually, that may be a better term for it: Homo-Sin-Sensual = Homosinsuality. --Weston Esterhazy 21:47, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh crap. I just got finished creating the gaydar spectrum.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:50, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ooh, since I'm here, I'm "eavesdropping." I think Homosensuality is a page we need.--thisniss 03:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Flat Daddies Hey, I just saw that you were on and wanted to leave a note because your article on the Flat Daddies is one of my all-time favorites. It has come up for Features Voting a couple of times, and I noticed that you didn't vote last time (and maybe not the time before; I can't remember). I guess you were away from the tubes for awhile? Or have you just lost interest in the piece? People aren't voting in general (true American style, I guess), so we're not having very many new Features. But I wondered if you would be interested in having this piece nominated again, or another piece? There's a new Peer Review process for new articles, but "re-nominated" pieces - especially ones like "Flat Daddies" that got 4 yes votes before - don't need to go through this. Let me know what you feel about this!--thisniss 16:52, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Hello again. I wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this, just decided to hold off until people actually started voting again. I keep seeing good pages fall just short of getting "featured," so I don't want that to happen to this page yet again!--thisniss 03:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Cults That is the god of cults!? Sign me up! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:54, 17 January 2007 (UTC) VOTE! I forgot to invite you to vote...sorry... --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:16, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Uploading Images It isn't technically "necessary" but you might want to start including some kind of parody disclaimer (ie "For parody use only) with images that you upload, along with the url for the originaly location--just in case...No one has said anything, but since you are using actual people's photos, it might cover everyone's collective ass, in the event someone gets all victim-y (check out Breaking_News#Colorado_Woman_Defaces_Homes_With_Satanic_Symbol you never know with people these days...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:00, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Good call. I'll start now and do so with the images for Flat Daddy and any subsequent pics I upload. Thanks for the heads up. --Weston Esterhazy 19:43, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Greatest Depression You were the one who improved that page, so it's up to you. If it works for your joke or idea, you don't have to ask other people. If you were one of those beginners or a troll who just moves for the sake of moving...but you don't have to ask; you're Mrs. Colbert--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:03, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Such freedom! Thank you. --Weston Esterhazy 21:05, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Jesus & Stephen pic I made a pic for you, you can use it or delete it. & Stephen about to kick ass2.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:26, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :Yours is MUCH better, thanks for the assist.--Weston Esterhazy 18:08, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::No problem, anytime...I just used that gimp program I told you about, and I was incapacitated yesterday, so I could spend the day goofing off on the computer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Just out of curiosity What program do you use to play with images?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Microsoft Paint. I really don't do a lot of manipulation with pictures, I prefer real images. ::There is a very powerful image manipulation program you can download, for free, GIMP, GNU Image Manipulation Program, designed specifially by wiki-nerds for wiki images. It's what I use.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:22, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Labor Unions Has just been nominated to be a "Featured Articles". Now go vote for yourself.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:06, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Thank You It's been very hard dealing with the consequences, but oh, so cool to hear Dr. Colbert mention us during every repeat! FYI, I don't know if you saw, but I semi-protected Gay Bears. BTW, love the bear at computer pic, I might add that to a template for the trolls...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:12, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Blocking IPs The other day there was a problem with the page preventing people from signing on as admins. During which time we got a whole bunch of vandals, whenI was finally allowed back on, I blocked every IP that posted. I thought I was being careful but I got a few of the good people in my tuna net of deletions. I apologize for not being more careful about who I block. Please accept my sincere apologies for preventing your truthiness access to this internet tube. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:26, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Perfectly understandable. Actually, I just responded on your talk page laying out what transpired. Go ahead and disregard. :I can unblock it, no need for you to stop being truthy while at work. And please continue to mark vandals, trolls, etc. The blocking was unintentional. Again, I apologize. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::The IP 64.19.171.41 has been unblocked. Please check . Also, I will send you a private message on IMDb with my email address so if this happens again (whether by me or anyone else) please email me and I will rectify it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for the quick response. No need to apologize, I'm more than willing to make sacrifices and fight against the Islamofascist hordes. Chick Tag I liked your Gloria Steinem page so much, I made a chick tag for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:18, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :Good job, thanks! ::You're welcome! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:32, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Pictures Not Used I'm gonna delete those firefighter pics that aren't being used, okay with you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:32, 12 October 2006 (UTC) IMDb Are you the same Weston Esterhazy from IMDb Colbert Report message boards? I am a big fan of yours!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:03, 22 September 2006 (PDT) Yes, I post on IMDb frequently to fight back overflow of leftist propoganda. Thanks for the kind words citizen. :It seems you just joined this wonderful webpage, but if you contribute the same levels of truth here that you do on IMDb, then I do not think it premature to award you: (see: Award) :Congratulations! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:15, 22 September 2006 (PDT) ::Oops, tag goes on User Page, not UserTalk page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:09, 22 September 2006 (PDT) Using Templates Don't forget to put "tags" on your articles. Go to Category:Template and pick one. BTW, love the Atheists article.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 25 September 2006 (PDT) :Thanks for the heads up and thanks about the article. I'm still learning the features for this site. Great work on Gay Bears I'd love to feature this on the front page, tell me when you're satisfied with the article. (I don't want to put it up until you are finished with any last minute editing) I have a couple pics you might use: * Image:Gay Bears MarriageCensored.png * Image:Gay Bear Firefighter.png the bears' dirty bits are covered, and the firefighter's helmet is frontwards.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:58, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :I think I'm as done as I'm going to get. By the way, good job and thanks for the photo work! Congrats The article you wrote a major part of, Gays in the Military is now a featured article! Wikiality, and Dr.Colbert congratulate you! Award on your user page!--Lewser 09:50, 27 October 2006 (UTC)